


take my hand (and let yourself be consumed)

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One seeks for the killer, and one seeks to kill. But when the two worlds collide, it becomes apparent that their feelings will never be under control, no matter how much they delude themselves into thinking otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand (and let yourself be consumed)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death, mentions of self-hurt. Prostitution.

The man under him writhed in pleasure as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin of the man’s neck, his tongue trailing down to circle the man’s nipple while his hand wrapped around his hardened cock, teasing its tip the way the man liked it. The vocal response in the form of a loud moan and the subsequent spurting of semen across both their abdomens told him that he had hit the right spot to send the man over the edge.  
  
As his customer continued to ride out his orgasm, he moved upwards to lavish his attention on the man’s neck again, mouth hollowing tentatively over the pulsation of the man’s carotid. “Are you enjoying your night with me, Master?” He asked huskily, the hums and vibrations of his voice against skin triggering a reflexive shudder from the man.  
  
His soft lips pulled up into a smirk when the man moans his approval. “Good, because this will be the very last time you would experience this.” He whispered, knowing full well that the man could not hear him, could not understand him while he was still in the throes of pleasure.  
  
And so he allowed his fangs to find their way out of his gums, plunging them into the man’s carotid artery mercilessly, hungrily, devouring him whole.  
  
The gurgling sounds of the dying man was like a beautiful melody caressing his senses, and the thick, warm metallic liquid that made its way down his throat and into his stomach made him hum in delightful appreciation.  
  
Nothing tasted better than having an easy prey after a satisfying round or two of sex.  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
The man with wind-tousled hair looked up at the notice board located outside the police station, heaving a dismayed sigh when yet another portrait was pinned onto the already-full board. Twenty faces stared back at him and everyone else who walked past the station, painting a bleak image of the situation in town.  
  
It had been five months since the series of mysterious disappearances had started occurring in the once-peaceful town, beginning with two high-ranking officials, which triggered a massive uproar from their families and the townspeople alike. Then the pattern changed to include prominent businessmen, normal townsfolk, and even the occasional traveller or two whose families would come in search of them when they did not return home as promised.  
  
Things had eventually become so commonplace that barely anyone talked about these disappearances anymore, with the commotion stirring up whenever another missing person’s report was filed, then dying down days later. But even if the topic was not discussed about in the open, the townspeople were still reminded to keep their eyes peeled for the faces pinned up on the notice board. It was a small part they could do to aid the town’s police force in solving these cases.  
  
Much unlike the conditions on the streets, however, the police station was constantly abuzz with activity, with its officers flitting between solving other crimes, and dealing with these disappearances. What baffled the task force set up to investigate this phenomenon the most was probably the fact that these people had  _nothing_  in common at first look. No leads, no clues, nothing. Not even the dead bodies of these people showed up, even though everyone hoped that it was the last item on the list of possible scenarios.  
  
All the task force could do was to answer query after query of the general public with vague statements even if they hated to do so, because they could not provide any substantial information about these people. The amount of phone calls flooding their office on a daily fucking basis nearly drove the detective who headed the team, Kris Wu, up the wall. False leads ticked him off even more. His staff were stretched thin as it was, and there was nothing Kris disliked more than having to go on a fruitless investigation outing.  
  
Heaving yet another forlorn sigh at the headache he could already feel forming, Kris shook his head at the newest photo which went up on display and dragged his feet towards his office. Another influential person equalled to more hounding from the public to solve the case; Kris was almost tempted to snap at them and have them take over his job instead, but he always,  _always_  held his tongue because the image of the police force was in his hands.  
  
Then again, he didn’t think there was any of that ‘image’ left after their sustained inability to do anything about the town’s current predicament.  
  
Kris was thankful that at least one of his subordinates was still in an upbeat mood in spite of the negativity surrounding them. But there were also several occasions when Kim Junmyeon’s smile became too blinding for Kris’ liking, even making his headache worse.  
  
Today was one such instance, and Kris immediately buried his head under his arms.  
  
“Ugh, Junmyeon, stop flashing your teeth at me. I’m not up for it today.” Kris groaned in a pained intonation, and Junmyeon assumed a serious expression at once. He scared Kris sometimes with his uncanny ability to switch his mood with a snap of the finger.  
  
“Bad day?” Junmyeon asked with deep concern as he observed his captain, pushing the black, thick-rimmed spectacles higher up on his nose bridge.  
  
“You have no idea.” Kris mumbled miserably, his words muffled by the lack of space between his lips and the polished surface of the table to project his voice. “Another false alarm on Baron Jung’s whereabouts. Asshole took me on a joyride only to tell me he remembered the sequence of events wrongly. Can you believe that?!”  
  
Junmyeon’s lips pressed into a wry smile. “Unfortunately, I can.” He said, only to incite another groan from Kris.  
  
“Are people really that desperate to claim the reward money for Baron Jung’s news?”  
  
“ _Well_ , it  _isn’t_  a small sum to begin with–” The younger man began again, only to be stopped mid-sentence when Kris raised a hand at him. The detective had had just about enough of talking about his misadventures for the day.  
  
He took in a deep breath and straightened himself in his chair seconds later, looking decidedly more refreshed than before. All Kris needed to alleviate his stress was to gripe about things a little, and then he was back on track. His eyes flickered towards the folders in Junmyeon’s hands. “What have you got for me?”  
  
“Do you want the good news or the bad news first?” Junmyeon asked with the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth, and placed the folders on the table, as though allowing Kris to pick his cards.  
  
“Bad news first. You know my style.” Kris said solemnly, and Junmyeon nodded in acquiescence. The detective watched as his subordinate pulled out a photo from one of the folders and handed it over to Kris.  
  
“I’m sure you already know this, but Colonel Hong has been reported as missing today morning.”  
  
Kris’ lips were pursed, half in deep thought, half in scepticism at the information. “How long has it been? Are his family members  _absolutely_  sure he’s not off travelling somewhere without their knowledge?”  
  
“Positively sure.” Junmyeon said in affirmation. “No one has seen him for more than a week now. It is adherent to the guidelines we put up.” There was a period of time when everyone went frantic whenever their friends or family members disappear from sight for a day, only to show up the next morning or several days later, dazed but relatively unharmed. Those days were a nightmare to Kris and his team; the paperwork they had to slog through was practically piled up to the ceiling. In an effort to ensure less false reporting incidents occurred, Kris put his foot down and drafted a guideline for the filing of a missing person’s report. It was only then that they could breathe easier.  
  
“Another one to the pile then. No one ever offers substantial information to help us out with the investigations.” Kris sighed and wiped his face down with an open palm after scanning through the document in his hand, then returned it to Junmyeon. “Is there more bad news, or can we get to the good news now?”  
  
Junmyeon’s expressions turned grim in an instant at the question as he rummaged through another folder, pulling out pieces of paper and slotting them back in right after. It was close to half a minute later that he finds the exact object he required. “Someone found Mr. Shi this morning.” He informed Kris with a serious intonation. “He’s dead, and Jongdae said he was drained of blood.”  
  
Kris raised an eyebrow. “You mean he was murdered?” He knew enough to know that getting killed by wild animals would not warrant a perfectly preserved body as was photographed.  
  
Junmyeon nodded affirmatively. “I guess you could say that, but according to Jongdae, it wasn’t the conventional devil’s cult’s way of letting blood out. He couldn’t find any signs of Mr. Shi’s throat being slit before his death.”  
  
“And he knows that because…?” The taller man hedged. He didn’t think any devil’s cult existed in town, much less the methods they employ to offer a sacrifice. Kris shuddered at the thought.  
  
“He’s quite the well-read person, Kris.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes at his superior; it was one of his privileges to toss all forms of formality out the window, being one of Kris’ closest friends. “Don’t start getting weird ideas now.”  
  
“Whoa, no need to get defensive over that now,” Kris raised his arms with a lopsided smile on his face; teasing Junmyeon about his relationship with Jongdae was one of his favourite things to do. His subordinate and the town’s coroner were practically joined at the hip at any given opportunity.  
  
Junmyeon decidedly ignored his remarks. “Anyway, Zitao has informed Mr. Shi’s family members about his death. He’s currently out investigating the case further with Chanyeol.”  
  
“I hope this will be the only death reported.” Kris muttered under his breath, though his gut feelings told him otherwise. No one would go missing for a couple of months, just to turn up unscathed.  
  
“But the good news is,” Junmyeon quickly chirped to lift the mood in the room, “I’ve been analysing the cases for the past few days, and I found something in common in these people–” He picked another photo out of the folder on his lap. “–this.”  
  
Kris leaned forward to scrutinise the image captured on the paper, and frowned again. He has been doing that very often these days. “Red Chamber? Isn’t that the escort house located in the outskirts of town?”  
  
“Yes, it is.” Junmyeon confirmed. “It was an incidental finding that they were seen around the vicinity on more than one occasion. Looks like our missing persons all have skeletons in their closets.”  
  
Kris’ head spun at the implications of Junmyeon’s words, Not only were they dealing with a large number of people who seemed to have dissipated into thin air, they were faced with a possible massive scandal involving the politicians and their sexual escapades as well. But he has his responsibilities, and Kris Wu wasn’t about to shirk away from them.  
  
“I guess I’ll have to pay Red Chamber a visit, then.” He finally exhaled and got out of his chair, shrugging on his trenchcoat.  
  
Junmyeon’s half-joking warning lingered in his ears, long after Kris had left the police station.  
  
 _Don’t get enticed by them now._  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
His eyes fluttered open from the blanket of sleep that enveloped him, a lazy smirk finding its way onto his pale lips. Gracefully, fluidly, he rose from the confines of his bed, leaving his newest victim unattended as he glided towards the window where the warm rays of the sun filtered in through the blinds, his long robes trailing behind him and clinging limply against his naked body beneath.  
  
He traced the pads of his fingers across his lips as he observed the exterior of the mansion he was in, eyes narrowing and darkening with delight when the person who made his senses tingle neared the building.  
  
The man was tall and decently built, with soft-looking blond locks that fell over his dark, intense eyes and was swept across his forehead. He thought the man looked absolutely  _delicious_  in the trenchcoat which complimented his figured perfectly; there was nothing that could excite him better than a man who knew how to dress himself.  
  
He flicked the blinds shut when the early autumn sun was beginning to hurt his eyes, turning back to the inner sector of his room with a small tune playing on his tongue. It was time to get dressed for another customer.  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
Kris shielded the sun out of his eyes with an arm pressed across his forehead as he glanced up at the colonial mansion which stood forebodingly before him. He knew it was the exact same building from the photo Junmyeon had shown him earlier, for the sheer reason that no other building in town, apart from the governmental infrastructure, boasted such elaborate architecture from the 1600s. However, being there in the flesh, the mansion sent shivers down Kris’ spine; it gave him a bad feeling which he could not ignore, as if wanting to deter him from entering.  
  
Shaking his head to dispel the unnerving feelings, Kris stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat to protect them from the coldness of the autumn wind, and stepped into the mansion. His senses were promptly invaded by the overpowering scent of lavender when he arrived at the interior of the building, and found himself relaxing considerably. But he fought to remain alert, resisting against the calming effects of lavender that made its way into his being, trying to pull him down under.  
  
It wasn’t long before Kris was greeted by someone from the mansion, and he raised his head to find a relatively young man, dressed in a neatly-pressed suit watching him from the top flight of the stairs.  
  
“Good evening, Detective Wu. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Are you looking for something, or  _someone_  in particular?” The man, who possessed a rather innocent, wide-eyed look, asked in a genial manner. The slight smirk playing on his lips, however, contradicted that guileless look of his.  
  
Kris shifted in his position to face the man. “I’m here to have a word with the owner of this joint. Could you kindly pass the word on?” He said, being as diplomatic as he possibly could. The lavender was messing with his head and his concentration, and he wanted to leave under the shortest time possible.  
  
“I’m surprised there’s someone who does not recognise me.” The man let out a mock gasp, before he dips his head slightly as a form of greeting. “I am Kim Minseok, the owner of this humble abode.” The look on Kris’ face must have been one of scepticism or disbelief at the man’s choice of words, because Minseok’s expressions darkened ever so slightly. “It may not seem like one, but many of our customers _do_  indeed think of this as their second home.” He defended stiffly.  
  
“My apologies for that,” Kris bowed a little. “But I am here on official business. I would greatly appreciate it if you could lend your assistance.”  
  
The detective watched Minseok as the latter descended the spiralling staircase made of mahogany, each step exuding the calculated poise of someone who has been trained extensively in proper etiquette and ways to carry oneself. It spoke volumes about Minseok’s financial background; such training could only be afforded by the upper cast of society that basked in the glory of ballroom lights and daily social gatherings full of wine and champagne and everything else extravagant.  
  
“And what sort of official business could a law enforcer like you possibly have with Red Chamber? I’m sure we have not violated the law in any way.” Minseok’s smile lost its amiable edge, assuming a challenging one instead. It was apparent that Minseok didn’t quite welcome Kris’ presence in the mansion, now that he found out about Kris’ true intentions.  
  
But Kris refused to give in, not until he obtained the slightest bit of information. “I’ll cut to the chase, then.” He stated, just as Minseok came to a halt three feet away. “I’m sure you have heard about the cases of the townsfolk going missing in the past couple of months.”  
  
Minseok was unfazed by the question. “Yes, but I don’t see the connection between them and my business.”  
  
“It turns out from the investigations that these people are frequent customers of Red Chamber.”  
  
“I would think that this is all mere coincidence, Detective Wu. Do you have any substantial evidence that these men have paid us a visit prior to their disappearance?” The owner of Red Chamber challenged again, the smile on his face widening at Kris’ silence. The answer was obvious.  
  
“Oh my, am I interrupting something here?” A contrite voice came from the second floor of the building just then, shattering the tense, wordless atmosphere that enshrouded Kris and Minseok. Kris snapped his head upwards to see who it was that had joined them at the common area of the mansion, and found himself enthralled.  
  
Wide, brilliant doe eyes stared back at them, dark as the deepest depths of the sea, but a playful, teasing gleam lighted them up slightly. What Kris judged to be a small face was hidden behind silken sleeves which ran up to join a more elaborate, expensive-looking silk robe that framed a slim body, leaving very little of that porcelain white skin exposed. Something about those  _eyes_ seemed to keep drawing Kris in–  
  
“Why, Lu Han, how nice of you to join us! Why don’t you come over here?” Minseok beckoned the man called Lu Han over, and he obliged willingly, descending the stairs with such fluidity and grace Kris could not keep his eyes away. He willed himself to blink once, twice, when Lu Han came to a stop next to Minseok and bowed slightly at Kris.  
  
“Nice to meet you, sir. I am Lu Han, one of the escorts here in Red Chamber. May I be at your service?” Lu Han said in a gentle manner, looking up at Kris from under his long, dark lashes. Kris momentarily lost his bearings, before Junmyeon’s earlier words assailed his consciousness like a reprieve from the downward spiral of his feelings.  _Don’t get enticed by them now_.  
  
“No, that is quite fine.” Kris cleared his throat of the invisible lump caught within. “I am merely here for official business, nothing else.” He wasn’t sure whether he was trying to convince them, or himself. It was likely the latter.  
  
Lu Han flashed a slight pout at his words. “That is a shame. I was just beginning to think how I would not mind entertaining someone like you.” Lu Han’s words had such an undertone of suggestiveness that Kris found himself feeling warm under the collar, suddenly thankful that his trenchcoat was still on.  
  
Minseok did nothing to alleviate Kris’ discomfort. “Yes, it is  _indeed_  a shame if you missed out on a chance to experience Lu Han’s services. He isn’t one of the most famous escorts in Red Chamber for nothing.”  
  
“Maybe next time.” Kris said, maybe a little  _too_  quickly; it invited knowing smiles from both Minseok and Lu Han, and Kris wanted to slice his own tongue off for letting such words leave his lips.  
  
He thanked the pair and excused himself on the account of having some other business to attend to elsewhere, not wanting to embarrass himself any further with his less-than-professional demeanour and comments. As he left the mansion, Kris felt the heavy clouds in his head being lifted, allowing him to think and breathe better as the residual scent of lavender in his lungs gets replaced with fresh air.  
  
Kris decided the lavender was the culprit of it all.  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
 “I heard you got an earful from Minseok-nim for the detective’s visit.”  
  
A smug voice pulled Lu Han’s attention from the book in his hands towards the sliding door leading to his room. His eyes narrowed reflexively when he caught sight of thick eyeliner-rimmed eyes, pouty red lips and a long, flowing robe of dark purple with intricate gold-threaded patterns.  
  
“News certainly travels fast these days, do they not, Baekhyun?” Lu Han shot, placing the book on his bed as he shifted to sit at the edge.  
  
Baekhyun took this as an open invitation to enter, the star-shaped accessory he donned on his right hand over his long, slender fingers tinkling as he moved to gather the ends of his long robe, so as to not trip over the fabric. “The mansion is not huge, contrary to how it may seem from the outside.” He smiled, taking a seat in the chair directly opposite Lu Han. “Surely it does not take much for such interesting information to reach my ears.”  
  
“It would be better for you to admit you have been eavesdropping.” Lu Han retorted with a saccharine sweet smile. They both knew what they were capable of.  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Lu Han. “Does nothing ever escape your senses, Lu Han hyung?” He sighed in exasperation, and the tenseness that filled the room promptly dissipated, dissolving into easy, amused laughter.  
  
When the pair quieted down, Baekhyun exhaled softly and casted a concerned expression in Lu Han’s direction. “Minseok-nim is right, though. Your pattern of feeding is becoming quite the concern as of late. The townspeople are extremely alarmed as it is. Have you not thought of lying low for a little while?”  
  
Lu Han rubbed the skin overlying his gums where his canines emerged from, frowning a little at the soreness which disturbed him. “I cannot help it if these  _things_  are being annoying,” he huffed, “and it is certainly not my fault that my customers are such high-profile figures in town.”  
  
“As are mine, Lu Han. You do not see me draining them completely of their blood now, do you?”  
  
“You know as well as I do how difficult it is to stop when you have been deprived of blood for the whole month.” Lu Han defended hotly, and then there was a scheming gleam in his eyes. “Besides, unlike you, I do not have a pet to drink from when the need arises.” He paused to think. “Park Chanyeol, was it?”  
  
A low snarl escaped Baekhyun’s lips, and he lunged at Lu Han before the older man could even react, pinning Lu Han beneath him on the bed as he glared at him, his fangs bared sinisterly. “How much do you know about Chanyeol?” He growled in a low voice, breath warm against Lu Han’s cold skin.  
  
“More than you would expect me to” was Lu Han’s simple answer, and Baekhyun’s grip tightened around Lu Han’s wrists which were held above his head. Lu Han ignored the force being exerted on his wrists. “Please don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with your blood doll, Baekhyun. You and I both know how well your previous escapade ended up.”  
  
Baekhyun was out of Lu Han’s face and on the opposite side of the room in an instant, a sour expression on his face at the mention of the past. “I’m not in love with Chanyeol,” the younger man maintained, eyes averted. But Lu Han knew better. They did not usually call their customers by their names, only with the term ‘master’, and Baekhyun seemed to be doing it subconsciously. There was also a certain softness in his eyes when Chanyeol’s name was on his lips; it was a softness that would be detrimental to his life if he wasn’t careful enough. And then there were the frequent late night meetings away from the mansion, of which Minseok oddly turned a blind eye against.  
  
Lu Han got up from his bed and ambled towards Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s midriff and resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling the soft scent of soap lingering on his pale skin. “I just want you to be careful, Baekhyun. This is not a game. I don’t wish to see you getting hurt.”  
  
“As do I, Lu Han. What you’re doing, it does not only pose a risk to yourself, but to us as well.” Baekhyun said quietly, his muscles slowly relaxing from the close proximity with Lu Han. “We have been concealing our existence for so long. We cannot allow it to be discovered now. I don’t want to leave; not again.”  
  
“I know, Baekhyun.” Lu Han whispered, almost pained by the pleading note in Baekhyun’s voice. “I know.”  
  
  


\--

  
  
He found it increasingly difficult to focus on the tasks at hand as the days went past. Kris had no idea why, but his mind seemed to be fixated with doe eyes, porcelain white skin, and a gaze that continuously pulled him in, even if Kris had only seen the other man once. Lu Han was dangerously attractive, that much was for sure, but Kris tried to resist, to shy away from the unexplained magnetism of the escort.  
  
He had to remain professional at all times, and associating himself with an escort was, by all means, not a wise thing to do if he wanted to keep his reputation intact – if it hasn’t already been destroyed by the lack of progress his task force was making. Escorts were generally frowned upon as a whole in town, and were called many vicious names due to the nature of their occupation, most commonly being ‘home wreckers’. Kris vaguely wondered how the term would cement itself further into the townspeople’s dictionaries if Red Chamber  _was_  indeed inflicted in the commotion going about at the moment.  
  
Junmyeon shocked Kris out of his skin when he slammed a thick stack of folders onto Kris’ desk, and appeared sheepish when Kris glared at him while trying to calm himself down. “Sorry,” he apologised, “these things are heavy.”  
  
“Why didn’t you ask Zitao to lend you a helping hand? He is more than capable of carrying these things without having to give me a heart attack at the end of it.” Kris grumbled, but leaned forward when his heartbeat returned to its original pace. “What  _are_  these folders anyway?”  
  
The younger man flopped into the opposite chair in exhaustion. “Things you asked of me to find out. Red Chamber is more well-known than we initially thought.”  
  
“Of course.” Kris hummed as he picked up the first file and scanned the name splayed across the top in neatly-printed Hangul, a pair of haunting eyes staring back at him below. 변백현. Byun Baekhyun. He continued to speak as he read through the information provided to him. “Not having people discuss about it in marketplaces or over meals doesn’t mean that no one knows about Red Chamber. It just depends on  _how willing_  the people are in admitting they indulged in such fantasies of having the perfect lover that is aesthetically pleasing and mentally stimulating.”  
  
Junmyeon seemed deep in thought as he digested Kris’ words. “I wonder how rampant this escort-hiring thing is amongst the people running our district.”  
  
Kris shot a warning glare at Junmyeon over the top of the folder. “That’s a dangerous statement to make, Junmyeon. We should ignore such political scandals. It’s not our place to judge or condemn others for their  _hobbies_.” He said, putting down Byun Baekhyun’s file, only to pick up another from the top of the pile. 김민석. Kim Minseok. The owner of Red Chamber and the prime suspect on Kris’ list in this case. Something about his over defensiveness made Kris extremely curious.  
  
“Yes, fine.” Junmyeon acquiesced with a small wave of his hand. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask, but how was your visit to Red Chamber the other time? Did anything interesting catch your eye?”  
  
Kris didn’t know whether he was merely imagining the extra emphasis Junmyeon had put on the word ‘interesting’, but he choked on his coffee and spluttered his drink all over the table. Both Junmyeon and Kris leapt to their feet and pulled at the tissues to clean the mess up before the documents were ruined, heaving a sigh of relief when the damage was under control.  
  
“Jesus, Kris, what is with the exaggerated reaction?” Junmyeon sent a scathing scowl at his superior before returning to examine his precious data. And then he realised something was amiss, his eyes widening and jaw slackening in tandem. “Please don’t tell me you were attracted to one of them.”  
  
Kris felt his cheeks burn up more than they should at the question. “There is no such thing, Junmyeon. Don’t arrive at your own conclusions.” He lied. All this while, Lu Han’s demure smile and half-hooded eyes kept flashing in his mind, and Kris shook his head once, twice to banish those thoughts. Why was he thinking about someone he hardly ever talked to again?  
  
Junmyeon observed him with knowing eyes, the allowed the matter to slide. “If you’re sure,” he shrugged. “I heard some interesting things about the most famous escorts, though. Seems like they never get old.”  
  
Kris’ eyes flickered from the ending sentences of Minseok’s file towards Junmyeon. “How old are they, exactly?” He noticed for the first time how Minseok’s date of birth was missing from his profile, and moved to go through Baekhyun’s folder as well. Nothing.  
  
“No one knows for sure. Red Chamber hasn’t been around for long; two years, at the very most.” Junmyeon supplemented thoughtfully. “Age isn’t something they place emphasis on, as long as the escorts look presentable enough.”  
  
The older man hummed in response. “Something doesn’t feel quite right here. Maybe I should go investigate at Red Chamber again. Hopefully I’ll have better luck this time.”  
  
“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I will dig around for more information regarding the owner.” Junmyeon agreed, easing out of his seat and heading towards the door. He threw a teasing smile at Kris before he left the room, saying, “My previous warning still stands, Kris. Don’t let your heart be moved by them. I’m by no means ostracising them, but I heard it’s a one way street to hell. Once you are too far in, there is no way out.”  
  
“I will keep that in mind, Junmyeon.” Kris said, almost grimly. “And that’s Kris  _hyung_  for you, brat!” He supplemented one second too late, but hears Junmyeon’s laughter ringing down the corridor regardless.  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
The man in Lu Han’s arms stirred in his sleep and glanced up groggily at Lu Han, the displeased pout evident on his expressions. “I can smell his blood.” He mumbled into the fabric of Lu Han’s sleeping robe, sniffing the air around them twice more to ensure he did not make a mistake. The scent was unfamiliar to his nose for now, but judging by that gleeful gleam dancing in Lu Han’s eyes, Baekhyun figured it would not remain a problem for long.  
  
“Took him long enough to return.” Lu Han hummed against Baekhyun’s forehead, sending delicious vibrations down Baekhyun’s body. The younger man tightened his arms around Lu Han, not wanting to let go. All he wanted to do was to sleep in preparation for another busy night ahead.  
  
“Couldn’t he have paid a visit later in the day? The sun is too high up…” Baekhyun grumbled again, his aversion for sunlight clearly reflected in his tone and expressions.  
  
Lu Han pressed a soft peck on Baekhyun’s hair and pried himself out of the latter’s grip, much to Baekhyun’s dismay. He whined a little at the sudden loss of contact needed to lull him to sleep and propped himself up on Lu Han’s bed with an elbow, watching as Lu Han busied himself with a fresh change of clothes and a light dab of face powder. “Are you seriously heading out?  _Now_?” He asked.  
  
Lu Han turned to him with a small smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t take long. I am not crazy enough to step into the courtyard, either. Go to sleep, I will join you soon.”  
  
And with that, Baekhyun was left behind in Lu Han’s room, worrying on his lower lip as he watched the older man disappear from his sights. It was three seconds more when Baekhyun climbed out of bed and put on his robes as well, following closely after Lu Han.  
  
He did not know why, but something seemed to gnaw at his gut feelings when he tried to picture Lu Han and this visitor together. Baekhyun didn’t like the feeling at all.  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
“I do believe my business isn’t of illegal nature, Detective Wu. Did we not make that clear the previous time you were here?” Kim Minseok’s voice appeared out of nowhere and approached Kris from behind. It made the police officer slightly alarmed, but he managed to keep his composure regardless. Sure enough, he turned around to find the owner of Red Chamber there, watching him with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
Kris had learned enough from his previous visit that Minseok was only keen in doing business and nothing otherwise. It was the mindset of all businessmen alike, unchanged over the centuries, and Kris knew exactly how to deal with it. “I have never said a thing with regards to your business being an unlawful one,” he dipped his head slightly. “I am not visiting on the basis of official matters today. Surely you would not turn a potential customer away, would you?”  
  
His statement had Minseok’s ears perking up in attention. “Oh?” Minseok wondered out loud, tone measured and reserved. “What made you change your mind? You did not seem too keen with the idea of people hiring escorts to nourish their lonely lives the previous time.”  
  
Kris flashed a thin smile at Minseok. “Let’s just say the stress of work finally got to me.” He answered vaguely, hoping Minseok would not catch on to his intentions. He didn’t, and Kris drew more confidence in pushing on with his half-lies. “But I am new to such things. Pray tell, how should I go about this… process?” He chewed out, half-wishing his choice of words were not inappropriate.  
  
“You will get used to this soon enough.” Minseok returned his smile, and Kris knew he had won the battle. “Perhaps my most adept of escorts could guide you through the rest.” At that, Minseok waved a hand towards the balcony overlooking the guest area, and Kris found Lu Han and Baekhyun standing there in a perfectly rehearsed pose, hands folded neatly in front of them.  
  
He could not comment on Lu Han, but photos certainly did not do Baekhyun any justice. He appeared to be much more stunning than the face which stared up at Kris from the folder a day ago, with milky white skin that rivalled Lu Han’s. There was no wonder why Lu Han and Baekhyun were the most popular escorts around, if their looks were anything to go by.  
  
“I will voluntarily pull out of this,” Baekhyun spoke up then with a slight bow at Kris, then at Minseok.  
  
Minseok seemed surprised by this. “Oh? Don’t you always compete with Lu Han for customers, Baekhyun? Why the sudden change in mind?” Lu Han also observed Baekhyun questioningly, causing Baekhyun’s cheeks to be coloured by a tint of pink.  
  
“Lu Han hyung is far more experienced than I am in guiding first-time customers.” He rationalised with a shy dip of his head, the warm glow of the light casting attractive shadows upon his face and accentuating his cheekbones. “I am sure Detective Wu would fare better under his care.”  
  
Minseok turned to Lu Han then with a knowing look in his eyes. Lu Han’s eagerness was almost palpable in the air around them, if the wide smile playing on his lips was anything to go by. “What do you say about this, Lu Han? It’s fine if you refuse to your schedules up on such short notice. I will arrange someone else to be in Detective Wu’s presence.” He asked Lu Han for the sake of formalities, even if he already knew what Lu Han’s answer would be.  
  
“I would be more than delighted to do so, Minseok-nim.” Lu Han was quick to answer, and he smiled disarmingly at Kris again to acknowledge his presence. Kris felt his mind go blank, only to be revived shortly after when Minseok unexpectedly sent a question at him.  
  
“Are there any objections to this arrangement on your part, Detective Wu?”  
  
Kris vaguely registered himself muttering a flustered  _no, not at all_ , and then he was following Lu Han to his room after a pleased “I will leave you in Lu Han’s hands now. Please, enjoy your stay at Red Chamber” from Minseok.  
  
What the hell did he just get himself into?  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
Lu Han tried his best to suppress the laughter that was threatening to bubble from his chest at the sight of Kris seated on the floor cross-legged, his too-long lower limbs folded awkwardly beneath him. But he had seen more ridiculous situations, like one customer to many sprawled face-first on the floor cushions, so he doesn’t laugh.  
  
Instead, Lu Han took his place on the floor across Kris, kneeling on the fabric of his comfortable cotton robes rather than sitting cross-legged, just like how he was trained and was accustomed to over the years. “Would you like a cup of green tea, or perhaps some  _soju_  to calm your nerves, Master?”  
  
Kris seemed to have snapped out of his daze then; Lu Han knew very well that the man was looking at him, and he soaked up the attention. “I – uh –  _soju_  sounds good.” He spluttered. There was a split second of regret that flickered across Kris’ expressions at the word  _‘soju’_ , but he did not alter his request.  
  
Lu Han obliged with that, and called for a servant to bring in the  _soju_  bottle and warmer. And while he warmed the  _soju_  up over the sound of crackling fire, Lu Han set his sights upon the man who was seated across him again. Kris Wu, as Lu Han had noticed, carried himself with a dignified air, regal almost, and had a prominent jaw line which made Lu Han want to trail his tongue over the lines of it. But he reminded himself that he had to take it slow; first meetings, and the few others that follow, were meant for him to get to know his customer better. It served as a build-up to the climax he was sure they were both looking forward to, just as foreplay and teasing is essential to guarantee a satisfying orgasm at the end of it all.  
  
Digging his neatly-trimmed nails into the flesh of his palms to hold himself in, Lu Han reinitiated the conversation over the blanket of silence that had settled upon them. “Master, please try to relax in my presence. I am here to dispel your stress and worries, and I would have failed in my task if I cannot ensure you are at ease, at the very least.”  
  
Kris blinked. “I’m sorry; I am just a little lost in all of this.”  
  
Lu Han got up then, his robes trailing behind him as he walked over to Kris’ side of the table and sat right next to his customer, pressing himself into Kris’ side. Lu Han almost purred in delight at their proximity, feeling the delicious warmth transferring from Kris through the many layers of fabric Lu Han had around him. It was against the rules, he knew, but what Minseok did not know, would not hurt.  
  
“It is perfectly normal to feel this way on our first meeting, Master.” Lu Han put a hand on Kris’ lap, the heat searing against his cold palm. This was one of those times when Lu Han resented what he truly was; he had forgotten how it was like to emit heat instead of icy coldness. It had been  _too_  long.  
  
Kris shifted in his position so that he could take a better look of Lu Han. “Please, just call me Kris. I am not used to being called ‘master’.” He winced slightly at the word, and then gently held Lu Han’s chin up. “You are not a slave, Lu Han, but a human being just like me. You should be treated as an equal.”  
  
“But–” Lu Han started. If only Kris knew.  
  
“I insist,” Kris maintained, his gaze compelling even to Lu Han. It was the first time in a long while that Lu Han had been treated with such gentleness, that Lu Han had found himself captivated by his customer, and he caught his running thoughts in alarm. Kris would eventually end up as his prey in the near future; he could not afford to get too attached to the man.  
  
“If you’re sure, Kris-nim.” Lu Han nodded in acquiescence, getting up with the pretence of wanting to retrieve something from his dresser, when in reality, he had wanted to put in maximal distance between him and Kris.  
  
It was dangerous for him to stay too close, and his intuitions were rarely ever wrong. 

 

\--

Lu Han glanced up weakly when someone wrapped their arms around his neck, breaking the gaze he held on the bright, full moon in the skies above. He leaned into the cold touch, relishing in the comfort he could draw from the embrace. It was a welcomed change from Kris’ warm ones which seemed to burn him as time passed. It served to take his mind off the other man, even if it was just for a little while.

“Lu Han hyung,” the person whispered in his ear, voice strained and cracking at its edges from the pain that was consuming him whole, “why are you doing this? Stop starving yourself. You  _need_  to feed.”

Lu Han chuckled a little at the statement. “Were you not the one who told me my incessant feeding was becoming a concern? And now you’re telling me that I have to feed. Such contradicting statements, Baekhyun.”

“ _You’re killing yourself_. It has been close to two months since you last fed – since you started entertaining Kris-nim. You know as well as I do that you  _need_  blood to survive, hyung!” Baekhyun pleaded with Lu Han again, this time kneeling in front of the older man in a moment’s desperation.

Lu Han’s tired eyes flickered downwards to look at Baekhyun; Baekhyun noticed they were depthless, lustreless,  _lost_ , and it scared Baekhyun to see Lu Han like this. Lu Han was never the better one out of him, Baekhyun, and Minseok in controlling his thirst, and his voluntary abstinence from actually feeding worried Baekhyun gravely. Lu Han didn’t even seem to mind that his body was deteriorating rapidly, heading down the spiralling path to his eventual death.

Baekhyun refused to let that happen.

“I’m tired, Baekhyun. Tired of living a life where I have to spin web after web of lies and deceit.” Lu Han confessed for the first time since they had embarked on this path of indulging themselves in the sinful pleasures of life, even if they weren’t really living.

“Then  _rest_ , hyung. But please.  _Please_  stop killing yourself like this.” The younger man choked back a sob, tugging weakly at the hem of Lu Han’s sleeves. He really couldn’t care less if he was being unsightly with his actions; Lu Han’s life was his priority at this point of time.

Baekhyun bit on his lip when Lu Han remained silent, an idea forming in his mind when his eyes travelled to his own wrists. It took less than a second’s hesitation for Baekhyun to pull up his sleeve and revealed the expanse of his skin, before pressing his forearm against Lu Han’s lower lip.

“What are you doing, Baekhyun?” Lu Han asked in short gasps, as though even speaking was a strenuous action to him.

“If you refuse to feed from humans, then feed from me instead.” Baekhyun put two and two together, coming up with the possible reasons behind Lu Han’s sudden refusal to bite his customers, even if the older man still obliged some of his customers with sexual favours.

There was only one explanation for it all: Lu Han was irrevocably in love with Kris Wu, amidst the silent heart-to-heart chats and protective gestures the police officer lavished upon Lu Han. Kris was, by far, the only customer of Lu Han who treated him with utmost respect, and actually saw him as a human being instead of a toy. He had never forced himself on Lu Han, and instead took care of every need of Lu Han’s even though Lu Han was supposed to be the one doing so for Kris.

Baekhyun lighted up hopefully when Lu Han gingerly took hold of his outstretched arm, only to have his hopes dashed when Lu Han pushed it away after giving it some consideration. He was about to mouth his protest again, only to be shocked into silence at the question that escaped Lu Han’s lips, soft but unmistakable.

“Can you tell me how it feels like to be human, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun did not have the answer to that, for he, too, hasn’t been human for as long as he could remember. He hugged Lu Han to give the older man some comfort while obtaining some in return, but Lu Han’s words continued to haunt him long after that.

 

\--

 

“Kris!” Junmyeon called after him just as he was about to visit Red Chamber for the fourth consecutive night that week. Kris stopped in his tracks when Junmyeon called his name again, turning around to find the younger man running towards him.

“What’s wrong, Junmyeon? Can this not wait until tomorrow? Office hours are over.” Kris told him when Junmyeon finally caught up to him and doubled over to catch his breath.

Junmyeon shook his head fervently as he continued to gasp for air, telling Kris silently that  _no, this can’t wait_. “I found something else that might help us out with our case.”

Kris’ curiosity was piqued at once. “Really? What is it?”

“I don’t think you would be happy to hear this, but I think we have been following the wrong leads all this while.” Junmyeon told him, and Kris’ blood turned cold at the thought that their efforts have all gone to waste, that they would have to start from scratch.

“What do you mean by that, Junmyeon? Please don’t tell me Red Chamber isn’t implicated in this case at all.” Kris said quietly, licking at his dry, cracked lips. The desperation was clear in his voice, and there was another lingering fear gnawing at him at the back of his mind: would he be losing his only legitimate reason to pay a visit to Red Chamber, to see Lu Han?

“It’s not that.” Junmyeon replied, and Kris found himself stealing a breath of relief. “But rather than Kim Minseok, I found another person who has a stronger link to all of our missing persons.”

“Who might that be?” The detective questioned cautiously, the reluctance to find out overwhelming him like the raging ocean waters, threatening to pull him beneath and drown him in it. He had the feeling that he would not like what he was about to find out; he was torn between wanting to ignore the information Junmyeon was about to offer him, and his responsibility of receiving crucial data pertaining to the case at hand because of his ranks.

The moment the words  _‘Lu Han’_  slipped off the tip of Junmyeon’s tongue, Kris dashed off immediately. Perhaps it was denial, and perhaps he didn’t want to believe that Lu Han, the fragile porcelain doll, had anything to do with these disappearances. But somewhere deep down, Kris knew he had his suspicions all along. The disappearances had curiously stopped occurring ever since Kris had started spending time with Lu Han. The man also seemed to want to avoid the question whenever Kris brought the topic up in their conversations.

His head spun and throbbed in protest at the rate he was trying to piece things together.

Kris was completely breathless when he had arrived at the doorstep of Lu Han’s room, and he replenished his oxygen supply while waiting for Lu Han to open up. The man, he noticed, was taking much longer than usual to do so. His eyes widened in surprise when the door finally creaked open minutes later, only to find Lu Han, much paler than usual, smiling weakly at him before his eyes rolled upwards and he lurched forwards towards the ground. Kris was thankful he managed to catch Lu Han just in time.

Baekhyun was at his side in the blink of an eye, helping Kris to haul Lu Han back into his room and ignored the taller man’s questioning glances. He was surprisingly strong for someone who appeared so demure. Kris stared in confusion again when Baekhyun picked up the fruit knife from the table, and slit his wrist with it, causing blood to gush out from his wound. “Baekhyun-sshi! What the hell are you doing?!”

“I know exactly how to handle this, Kris-nim. He needs blood; otherwise he’s going to die.” Baekhyun snapped irately as he pressed his bleeding wrist against Lu Han’s lips, trying to force the red liquid down the older man’s throat.

Kris’ head swam again when the impact of Baekhyun’s words hit him hard and fast. He no longer understood what was going on.

 

\--

 

Lu Han muttered a soft word of gratitude to Baekhyun when the younger man helped him into a sitting position on the bed, apologising to Baekhyun for the trouble he had caused. All this while, the pair knew Kris was observing them closely, trying to decipher what was going on, but it was probably too late for them to lie to Kris at this point of time. He must have seen how Lu Han had reacted to the blood, how he bared his fangs and sank them into the supple flesh of Baekhyun’s wrist, drinking up the blood until Baekhyun stopped him with a gentle peck on the forehead.

“Lu Han hyung, please don’t wear yourself out for the next week or so.” Baekhyun whispered, voice pained as he watched Lu Han struggle to keep himself in a seated position. “My blood is nowhere near potent to keep you going for long. You need to feed–” Baekhyun glanced in Kris’ direction as he said this, before Lu Han stopped him with a weak squeeze of his hand.

“I will take things from here, Baekhyun. Thank you.” Despite his voice coming out as a mere whisper from the lack of energy, Lu Han said this with such an undertone of finality that Baekhyun could not find the heart to protest against it. He therefore bowed slightly at Kris, and then adjourned to his own room.

Lu Han and Kris were left to stare at each other in silence, long after the telltale sound of Baekhyun’s door clicking shut reverberated down the hallway and stirred the quiet atmosphere around them. Autumn was quickly turning into winter, but Lu Han vaguely wondered whether winter had come early, or whether he was too lacking in the blood that usually warmed his veins. He suspected it might be a mixture of both.

He felt oddly suffocated under Kris’ watchful gaze which was boring holes into him, questioning, simmering with disbelief and perhaps a little of betrayal. This was the first time any human had ever made him feel this way – the pounding of blood in his ears whenever Kris was near, the warmth that spreads from the depths of his heart and envelopes him like a warm cocoon, even if Kris’ arms weren’t around him.

It made the warning bells chime in his mind, yet Lu Han was all-too-willing to throw it all away – his life, his identity, his pride. Kris was the only one who was capable enough to remind Lu Han how it was like to live, how it was like to truly be human, even if Lu Han had lost his grip on such things centuries ago.

This was his only escape, his only way of holding on to the meagre threads of hope to live a life of normalcy which threatened to slip out of his fingers.

“You must hate me now, don’t you?” Lu Han’s voice, rasp and unfamiliar even to his own ears, escaped his throat in a bare whisper, yet the silence was deafening to them both. The words grated at Lu Han’s heart, and a fervent hope that Kris would negate his worries clawed itself to the surface, no matter how impossible the scenario was to Lu Han.

“Why?” was Kris’ brief answer, which led to so many other possibilities.  _Why did you not tell me? Why are you doing this? Why should I hate you?_ Lu Han didn’t know how he should answer to Kris’ question, for fear he would divulge something unnecessarily. Then again, that was probably the least of his worries now.

So he braved himself to ask Kris another question. “Why what, Kris-nim? What do you intend to find out from me?”

“What are you?” It was a never-ending circle of question after question left unanswered, as another cropped up and was added to the mountain of running queries.

Lu Han sighed. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen that coming. He didn’t think it was necessary to keep any secrets any longer. “Do you believe in the existence of vampires?” Kris shook his head slowly, and Lu Han sighed again. “But surely you have heard of them – of  _us_. Vicious creatures of the night that bare their fangs and sink them into a human’s flesh, sucking their blood dry. Cold-blooded, merciless, cruel creatures. And I am one of them.”

What Kris said next surprised him greatly. “I do not believe that you are like the vampires you described.” His voice was soft, his gaze gentle. “After all, I’m still alive, am I not? I don’t think you are cold-blooded at all.”

Lu Han fought against the wave of emotions that surged over him with that one sentence alone, wondering what he had done to deserve someone like Kris, a person who didn’t even flinch even though he was faced with the possibility of death. A vampire who was starved of blood was a dangerous creature, prone to snap and let the bloodlust take control of his being at any given moment. He had to drive Kris away before he could hurt the man, because Lu Han was sure he would regret his actions if the day ever came.

“Then you are quite wrong, Kris-nim.” Lu Han sneered against the painful wrenching of his heart. “I wanted to kill you and take you as my prey. Do you know how delicious your blood smells to me?” As if proving his point, Lu Han allowed his fangs’ presence to be known.

“You  _wanted to_ , but you did not.” Kris countered, standing up and walking towards Lu Han in slow-paced strides. He seemed to know that Lu Han wasn’t going to – wasn’t able to – harm him in this situation, and his actions were becoming more brazened by the moment.

“Kris-nim, you don’t know what you are dealing with.” Lu Han argued again, trying hard to push him away. His resolve was slowly collapsing, being taken apart bit by bit; the temptation of falling into the warmth of Kris’ embrace, to be sheltered for once instead of having to fend for himself growing stronger by the second.

“Those people… were they your customers?”

Lu Han bit on his lower lip and looked away; he had never had any qualms killing those people in the past to satiate his desires, but it was an entirely different story now. He was ashamed to face Kris, to admit to his own doings, because he knew how hard Kris had been trying to find the murderer, yet the killer had been with Kris all along. The  _‘yes’_  that escaped Lu Han’s pale lips was nothing but a mere whisper, too soft to even be heard.

He gasped when Kris’ warm fingers took hold of his chin and turned him around to face the taller man, not a single trace of anger in his grip, or in the soft gaze Kris had on him. “Would you continue killing innocent people still, even if I offered you my blood?”

Lu Han’s eyes widened. “What–”

“Lu Han, I’m serious.” Kris pressed a finger against Lu Han’s lips to silence him, pleading, beseeching him to listen to his proposition. “I am more than willing to let you have my blood, if it would make you stop. I don’t want to see you going down this path if I could help it, and if this is the only way, then so be it.”

The older man gave a trembling smile, the tears brimming in his eyes at the joy of being accepted for who he was, for what he was. He had never imagined what it was like to have someone’s unconditional devotion, never dared imagine himself being truly happy. But now he understood how Baekhyun must feel when he was with Chanyeol, and Lu Han thought that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“No, I will no longer kill anyone else for blood if I have you.”

 

\--

 

When Baekhyun told him of the true existence of vampires, that Baekhyun and Lu Han were one of these creatures of the damned, Kris swore he had never known of any greater fear than being in their presence, wondering how he had managed to keep his life until this day without being remotely harmed. He  _had_  heard of vampires, of how they would drain a person of their blood until not a single drop remained, but he never found the need to believe in such myths – not until today.

And then Baekhyun began telling of how Lu Han had changed, had willingly  _starved_  himself because he no longer wanted to kill, no longer wanted to add to Kris’ burdens. He told of how Lu Han wanted to  _be_ human even if it was an impossible task, how these changes had occurred because Kris had entered Lu Han’s life, and Kris slowly found his fears dissipating. The rational part of his mind knew that Lu Han and Baekhyun meant him no harm, evidenced by how he was still alive and oblivious to their true nature until this very moment.

But Kris was surprised when Baekhyun informed him that he was very much in love with Chanyeol, and how Chanyeol kept on offering his blood to Baekhyun, just so Baekhyun could survive, could avoid killing as Lu Han had. Just before Lu Han had regained his consciousness, Baekhyun had asked – no,  _begged_  – Kris to consider the option of being Lu Han’s ‘blood doll’, if Kris loved Lu Han enough.

Seeing Lu Han being so weak, living without blood on prolonged periods of time because of  _him_ , Kris didn’t think he could bear to see Lu Han deteriorating any further. He cursed himself for not noticing Lu Han’s progressive weakness until today, but he wasn’t sure what he would have done if he had found out much earlier, either.

When Lu Han promised him that he would stop killing if Kris offered him his blood, Kris didn’t think he could be any happier. Before Kris himself had even realised it, his lips were already on Lu Han’s soft ones.

Their first kiss was gentle and unhurried, with Kris slowly remembering the contours of Lu Han’s mouth as Lu Han did to him. They pull apart moments later, forehead pressed together as Kris traced the pads of his thumbs along the underside of Lu Han’s jaw, making Lu Han shudder from the contact.

“Kris-nim, you still have time to change your decision. Please, rethink while you still can,” Lu Han murmured quietly. His eyes were squeezed shut as he said the words, so that he would not witness Kris leaving, so that he could live in his mirage for a moment longer. Having Kris accept him for what he is was precisely that to Lu Han – a mirage, a fantasy, something unthinkable.

But it was quite the contrary.

Kris chuckled a little and pressed another soft peck on Lu Han’s lips, then cupped his face so that Lu Han would look at him. “I am the one who offered my blood for the taking, Lu Han. Why would I regret anything?”

“But your job–”

“Shh,” Kris silenced him gently, “I will find a way to solve the problem. But just for tonight, I want to leave everything behind and spend my time in your presence. To be with you.”

Lu Han did not have to be told twice. His lips were on Kris’ in an instant, this time needier, more demanding, and Kris was quick to respond to it. Kris’ mouth was hot on Lu Han’s cool skin, planting butterfly kisses down his neck and nibbling on the skin over his collarbones to leave his mark. A pleasured moan escaped the vampire’s throat as Kris’ broad hands roamed and caressed the expanse of his body, untying the knot that held Lu Han’s robe together and exposing the pale skin he had been craving to touch ever since he had laid his eyes upon Lu Han for the first time.

The older man seemed more beautiful, more ethereal under the orange glow of the candlelight which flickered in the wind and eventually died out, driving Kris out of his senses at an even faster rate. Kris moved downwards to suck at the skin of Lu Han’s chest, abdomen, hips, making the older man moan and write at the attention being lavished upon him, groaning even louder when Kris tweaked a nipple and brushed his lips dangerously close to his groin but never close enough. Lu Han’s hands busied themselves in the meantime, tugging at Kris’ slim black tie, then at the buttons of his grey shirt to remove the clothing articles.

When they were both completely undressed and left gazing deeply into each other’s eyes minutes later as they gasped to regain their breaths, Kris flashed a small smile down at Lu Han, who was flushed from the passion taking over his being. “Don’t address me by ‘Kris-nim’ ever again; call me Yifan. I am no longer your customer from this moment on, but your lover.” He said quietly, his arms circling around Lu Han’s smaller frame as a protective gesture; Lu Han melted into his hold with an equally radiant smile and the shy nod of his head.

Slowly, gently, Kris entered Lu Han, both hissing at the pain and pleasure that pulled them in continuously until Kris was completely in him. The taller man kissed the tears which spoke of happiness from the corner of Lu Han’s eyes as Lu Han adjusted to his length, moving only when he deemed Lu Han ready.

As Kris thrust into Lu Han, their hips moving in tandem like a well-rehearsed rhythm, with the sound of skin meeting skin and sinful desires filling the darkness around them, they thought nothing could possibly be more perfect than this moment frozen in time.

Outside, the first snow of the year fell.

 

\--

 

“You seem to be much happier these days.” Minseok’s voice approached Lu Han from behind as Lu Han admired the falling snow in the garden, pulling his attention towards the man who had brought him in and gave him shelter and a source to feed himself, not long after Lu Han had turned into a vampire and lost his memories of the past.

Lu Han bowed in greeting, his movements still graceful under the many layers of winter clothing he had on him. It wasn’t as though he needed such protection from the cold, but Minseok thought it more appropriate that they blended in with the crowd. “Hello, Minseok-nim. Does my mood not get better whenever winter loomed? I can step out in the day more often.” He asked with a playful smile, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Yes, but you do seem especially so lately. Anything good happened?”

“No, not really.” Lu Han lied. “It’s just the usual.” But everything was  _but_  the usual; he had been spending more time with Kris as of late, sneaking out in the middle of the night just to be with the man. It was a risk he was taking, because he wasn’t supposed to leave the mansion without Minseok’s knowledge. However, since Baekhyun had been doing the same thing for a while without getting himself into trouble, Lu Han figured that he could take the chances as well, even if it  _was_  at the expense of losing some customers. He was perfectly contented to be with Kris and Kris alone.

“Really now?” Minseok asked, an edge of disbelief and doubting in his voice. “Lu Han, Lu Han. Do you honestly think I have no idea what you and Baekhyun have been doing behind my back?”

Lu Han froze in the middle of catching a falling snowflake, turning to face Minseok in a mechanical manner. His expressions and voice did not betray the nervousness he was feeling within, however, coming out in a calm sheet as he answered to Minseok. “Minseok-nim, what could you possibly be talking about?”

Minseok did not beat around the bush this time. “This whole deal about sneaking out of the mansion to see Park Chanyeol and Detective Wu,” he began, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk when Lu Han blanched ever so slightly. “I may not say a word about it, but please do not get too comfortable with the idea that I am completely oblivious.”

When Lu Han remained uncharacteristically silent at being found out, Minseok heaved a sigh and took his place next to the younger man on the bench. “I am not trying to stop you from meeting Detective Wu, for I would have done it long ago if I wanted to. I just want you and Baekhyun to be prudent with your actions. You know what would happen if your identity is discovered by the public.”

Lu Han shuddered at the implication of his words. Of course he knew. He was the one who had witnessed the execution of Jongin, who was killed with a stake through his heart and tossed into a bonfire. It was a disturbing experience, especially when Jongin had been the one who held Lu Han’s heart a long time ago. Lu Han would have been dead as well, if Jongin did not forbid him from revealing himself. Since then, Lu Han had learned how to build up a wall around himself, choosing to frolic about instead, until Kris Wu showed up in his life.

“We  _are_  being careful, Minseok-nim.” Lu Han breathed, then a smile decorated his face. “But we’re happy.  _I’m_  happy with my life.”

“I know,” a low rumble of laughter escaped Minseok’s throat. “I can see that. I am glad you are smiling more now. Maybe meeting Detective Wu isn’t such a bad thing after all. You deserve to be happy after what you have been through, after Jongin–”

“You do not object to my relationship with Kris, then?” Lu Han asked hopefully, interrupting Minseok at once. He did not want to relive the painful memories from the past; even if he had come to terms with the loss of Jongin, the subject still evoked a dull ache in his heart. First loves were the most difficult to forget.

“As long as you do not get yourself into trouble, Lu Han.” Minseok nodded in approval, but the next thing that left Minseok’s mouth stunned Lu Han into absolute silence. “When will you turn Detective Wu into one of us, though? Baekhyun has already changed Chanyeol.”

_What?_

 

\--

 

“Isn’t it a little too warm in here for you to be dressed up like that?” Junmyeon asked curiously while Kris peered at the document in his hand, causing the older man to look up. Sure, it was somewhere in the middle of winter, but the heater was working at its highest possible temperature to keep everyone in the station warm enough. To prove his point, Junmyeon tugged at the collar of his white button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. They were definitely overdoing it with the temperature regulation.

“No,” Kris answered, absentmindedly adjusting the scarf that was wrapped snugly around his neck. “I’m fine; I have been feeling a little under the weather these days, so this get-up is perfectly fine.”

That was, in reality, a lie. Kris fought back a grimace at the sweat trickling slowly down his skin beneath the scarf, because there was nothing he could do about it but to take in deeper breaths in hope that he could get more oxygen into his lungs. While in the height of their orgasm, Lu Han had dug his fangs into Kris’ jugular, leaving purpling bruises that mottled his skin around the puncture marks. And then there were the bite marks along the length of his arms, none of which could be shown to the public in fear of being recognised.

But Kris did not regret allowing Lu Han to take his blood. The older man stayed true to his words, feeding on Kris and only Kris. It was a win-win situation, as Kris had soon learned. His lust for Lu Han grew stronger while the latter drained him of blood, and though their love-making would occasionally turn into quite the messy affair, they were both left satisfied and sated by the end of the night. Kris had never found a greater joy than to wake up to Lu Han’s smiling face in the morning.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Junmyeon hedged. “You do appear particularly pale lately, though. Have you not been eating well?”

Kris choked a little on his usual black coffee. “I’ve been busy with work,” he lied to Junmyeon again. He had been doing that a lot recently, and Kris could not help but feel guilty for that. Junmyeon was likely to object if Kris told him about his affair with Lu Han; it had been apparent from the very beginning that Junmyeon was an advocate of keeping the boundaries clear with the escorts in Red Chamber.

Kris’ shoulders slumped in relief when Junmyeon made a hum of acknowledgement over his paperwork. He seemed to have bought the reason… for now. They remain in silence for a moment longer, when Junmyeon spoke up again. “By the way, Chanyeol mentioned to me that he would like to see you one of these days. It seems like he is recovering from quite the serious illness, and he might have to pull out of the task force to recuperate.”

That had Kris listening attentively, now that he knew Chanyeol was seeing Baekhyun. “Do you know the specifics? Why did he not see me instead?”

Junmyeon shook his head grimly. “He seemed quite pale when he appeared at my doorstep the other day. Said he could not find you at home; it was probably on one of those nights you were off investigating at Red Chamber.” Kris pretended to cough from the cold when he choked on his saliva this time. “But he did seem extraordinarily pale, like he was struggling just to stand.”

A frown creased his forehead at the information. Knowing Baekhyun, the man would not have gone over the limits while feeding on Chanyeol, as even Lu Han could stop himself at the appropriate time, so Chanyeol couldn’t have been through a near-death situation. But what could possibly have happened to Chanyeol that he had to leave on such short notice?

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon. I’ll find out from Chanyeol myself.” He therefore reassured his co-captain, but even to himself, the words sounded like the many lies he had been telling Junmyeon of late.

 

\--

 

The moment Lu Han caught a whiff of Baekhyun’s scent in the air, the older vampire immediately flitted out of his room and grabbed hold of Baekhyun by the scruff of his robe, before Baekhyun even realised that Lu Han was somewhere close to him. Lu Han slammed him rather painfully into one of the wooden pillars lining the hallways, not caring if his actions would cause unsightly bruises to blossom over Baekhyun’s pale skin.

“Byun Baekhyun, what on earth are you thinking about? Where have you  _been_?” Lu Han hissed angrily, but kept his voice low. The other escorts could very well be eavesdropping on them, and he could not risk having them discover that vampires were living amongst their ranks. The jealousy hung thick in the air at Red Chamber, and these escorts would not have any qualms in sending Lu Han and Baekhyun to their deaths, if only to eliminate the competition. It was a pity Minseok would be livid if Lu Han killed any of them.

“I’ve been around.” Baekhyun answered vaguely, eyes not quite meeting Lu Han’s. “I just… I do not want to live like this any longer – to put on a fake smile for the customers, to pretend that I’m a helpless human being, when in reality I could crush their throats with minimal effort. I can’t, not when I have Chanyeol in my life.”

Lu Han squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed his anger at Baekhyun’s words. He did not want to hurt Baekhyun; he merely needed answers. But this wasn’t what he was expecting from the younger man. “But why? Why did you turn Chanyeol when you know how much pain it brings, how much suffering this destiny had brought upon us?”

A flicker of surprise flashed across Baekhyun’s features, before he hung his head low with the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Would it still hurt if you have someone you can cherish by your side?” He whispered, voice cracking a little at its edges, coming undone from the emotions that grappled him. “Humans do not live forever, Lu Han hyung. Our time may have been frozen in place, but they will continue to grow older, continue to age. There  _will_  eventually be a time when we have to watch them die.” Baekhyun continued again, the tears falling in a steady stream down his face. “I’m not ready for that to happen again. I do not want to see Chanyeol die.” His voice came as such a low hush that Lu Han had to strain his ears to catch the words.

Lu Han’s grip on Baekhyun’s robes slackened slightly as he stumbled backwards, allowing the impact of Baekhyun’s words to sink in.

_Forever._

Humans do not live forever. Vampires do.

He would have to watch Kris die, under different circumstances unlike Jongin. But Kris’ death was inevitable. Lu Han would have to go through the heartbreak, the period of listlessness all over again, until someone else came along and picked up the pieces for him, to put him back together just like Kris had.

_Kris._

 

\--

 

Kris’ inner state of mind was chaotic with the amount of questions left unanswered, worries left unresolved as he thought about his subordinate. He stuck through with his reassurance to Junmyeon that he would pay a Chanyeol a visit and clarify things, but the man was nowhere to be found, even if Kris had rang his doorbell countless times over several days only to be met with silence, too deafening and too suffocating that Kris had to abandon his efforts by the fifth day.

He glanced at Lu Han when the man reached up and cupped his face, the concern clearly reflected in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Yifan? You have been spacing out a lot tonight.” Lu Han’s voice was gentle and comforting and calming, and Kris found himself leaning forward to catch his lips in a chaste kiss.

“I’m worried about Chanyeol,” Kris admitted with a sigh when he pulled away, his forehead creasing a little when Lu Han stiffened ever so slightly in his hold. He later decided he was just imagining things. “Junmyeon – my co-captain – told me Chanyeol wanted to leave the force to recuperate from a severe illness, but I can’t seem to be able to locate him.”

“Have you– have you tried paying a visit to his home?” Lu Han asked, and Kris again wondered whether he was imagining the stiffness which now carried over to Lu Han’s voice.

“I have,” Kris nodded, “but he didn’t answer the door. Do you think I am pondering too much about this?”

Lu Han bit on his lip at that, trailed by a short moment’s hesitation before he spoke up. “Maybe you are. But it’s only natural for you to worry about your subordinates, Yifan.” He surprised Kris when he wriggled out of the taller man’s hold, only to straddle his abdomen as Lu Han looked down at him with a smile. Kris’ hands habitually moved up to Lu Han’s sides, caressing his soft, supple skin. “Then again,” Lu Han began again, “you aren’t being fair to me for thinking about another man while you are in bed with me.”

His words had an undertone of teasing and playfulness that did not go unnoticed by Kris, who sat up to pull Lu Han into a kiss. They moaned into the kiss when their cocks brushed against each other’s from the change in position, feeling the familiar heat and passion pooling in the pits of their stomach. Kris deepened the kiss, biting on Lu Han’s lower lip and forced his mouth open in a gasp, giving Kris the opportunity to suck on Lu Han’s tongue.

Lu Han was no less aggressive, pushing himself away from Kris’ kisses to graze his teeth down the length of Kris’ neck. When Kris’ head was thrown back in pleasure, it allowed Lu Han better access to the throbbing of his vessels beneath skin, and Lu Han teasingly gave the pulsation of Kris’ carotid a tentative lick. Lu Han knew Kris would always anticipate the sinking of his fangs into his skin, and Kris hated how he would hold his breath when Lu Han teases him.

Kris let out a low growl when Lu Han abused his superior strength and pinned him down on the bed, lifting his hips so that he could get a little bit more friction against his throbbing erection, but Lu Han stopped him from accomplishing that, too. Lu Han lowered himself to whisper seductively in Kris’ ear, his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Kris’ ear as he said, “Aren’t you a little too eager today?”

“ _Lu Han_ ,” Kris fairly groaned in protest. “Whatever happened to playing fair?”

“This is my personal brand of revenge,” Lu Han breathed in a purposefully slow manner, causing Kris to shiver again. “But before I do anything else to you, I need to ask you something serious.”

Kris stopped struggling under Lu Han’s hold and quirked an eyebrow at the man. “What is it?”

He watched as Lu Han’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down when Lu Han swallowed thickly, as though preparing himself for something. Lu Han shut his eyes for a brief moment, and when his eyes fluttered open again seconds later, Kris was knocked off his feet at the beauty that seemed to radiate off his watery eyes, speaking of a multitude of emotions. Uncertainty, hope, dread, dreams, yearning. Each emotion had Kris deeply rooted, drawing him further into Lu Han’s world.

“If you had forever in your hands, would you be willing to spend it with me?’ Lu Han’s expressions were serene as he gazed at Kris, patiently waiting for an answer.

But Kris did not even have to think about it to have his reply ready. Smiling, Kris reached up to smooth Lu Han’s cheek with the back of his finger, brushing Lu Han’s damp hair aside. “Of course, Lu Han. My forever is now with you.” He said, softly but surely, and closed the distance between his lips and Lu Han’s soft ones.

 

\--

 

His eyes were distant as he gazed out the window. Somewhere between the kisses, moans, and him sitting by the window, the snow had begun to fall again, heavier and drearier than before. The view was bleak, yet it still held a distant hope that the heavy snowfall would cease by the time morning loomed.

Hope was a funny thing. It would toy around with a person’s feelings, only to shatter his heart into a million shards later, doomed to never be whole again. On other times, it would actually lead to something good, to something that was worth all the blood and tears shed in the process of obtaining it. He fervently wished for the latter to be true, hoping that ‘hope’ in itself would not play a cruel joke on him.

Lu Han’s eyes flickered from the falling snow towards the figure that was lying motionlessly on the blood-soaked sheets. His delicate arms reached up to draw his robes closer to his naked body, shielding himself from the biting cold. It was a reminiscent of himself, many winters ago when he was tangled in Jongin’s sheets, making passionate love before he was changed into a creature of the damned. That was the only memory from his human life which lasted through the change.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. Until this day, Lu Han still had no idea whether he loved or resented Jongin. It had never been Lu Han’s decision to be turned into a vampire. He never wanted a life that went on forever; he didn’t even want to continue living to begin with, if the one laceration mark too many that covered his wrists back then were anything to go by. He wouldn’t know.

But life, like hope, was a peculiar thing as well, for it had led him straight to Jongin. Brash, playful, reckless Jongin who did things as he pleased – including changing Lu Han because  _it was a convenient arrangement_. Lu Han remembers the carefree smirk clearly even now, his memories of Jongin overlooked by the eroding time.

Now that he was gazing at Kris, Lu Han wondered whether the man would be pleased with what he had done in the spur of the moment. He drained every last drop of blood from Kris’ body, before slitting his own wrist and forcing his blood down Kris’ throat. Every fibre of Lu Han’s body remembered how Jongin had turned him. The only difference was that Kris had pledged his ‘forever’ to Lu Han.

Lu Han thought it was more than enough to support his actions. Or so he hoped.

 

\--

 

He felt as though he was trapped in a never-ending maze of dreams and nightmares with no way out. It was pitch black around him, with not a single source of light found within the vicinity. The blood pounded in his ears, heart throbbing painfully against his ribcage. There was a foreign sensation, as though something was intruding his body, taking control of every fibre of his. His throat burned from extreme thirst, gums swollen and aching.

All Kris could think about was his overwhelming desire to sink his teeth into something; anything. What he was craving for, he had no idea, but he greatly needed this craving to stop.

Stop. Stop.  _Stop–_

Kris shot up on the bed, hacking and gasping violently in an effort to breathe. The icy cold winter air pierced his lungs, the pain searing with every breath taken in, but it was a welcomed change from the dead air that tried to suffocate him in his dreams moments ago. He squeezed his eyes shut and forcibly swallowed his own spit, even if the friction of liquid against his oesophagus hurt like  _hell_. The nausea claimed him in insurgent waves, and Kris had to hold his breath to stop himself from regurgitating his stomach contents, even if his stomach felt empty.

Lu Han was next to him in an instant; even if Kris could not see anything from the various degrees of pain shooting through his nerves and making his head ache, he could recognise his lover’s touch, though this time more prominently than before. He gulped down the water from the cup that Lu Han pressed against his lips gratefully, feeling the worse of his headache subside with every sip taken, his body burning up less.

He cracked an eye open when he thought he was well enough to do so, but immediately regretted it when the sunlight threatened to burn his eyes out of their sockets. His alarmed cry was more than enough to send Lu Han running towards the window, pulling the blinds over them at once. Only then did Kris stop struggling to find some protection in the dark.

“Yifan,” Lu Han cooed, not sounding urgent at all, as though Kris’ reactions to his surrounding were perfectly normal. “Yifan, please, you can open your eyes now. I’m here to help you adjust to things.”

“Adjust to things?” Kris echoed in confusion as he gave in to Lu Han’s coaxing, suddenly realising he could see much clearer now, even if they were surrounded by darkness. “What are you talking about, Lu Han? What do I need to adjust to?”

He noticed how Lu Han bit on his lip, just like every other time the older man had hesitated to tell him something. Kris therefore called out Lu Han’s name again, causing him to jump slightly. He could not understand why Lu Han was acting in such a manner.

“You… passed out for the past few days. It’s normal to feel confused.”

Kris’ eyes widened in alarm. “A few days?!” The last thing Kris remembered was them making love, before Lu Han sank his teeth into Kris’ wrist as they reached their climaxes, and then… nothing. His head began to throb in pain again when he attempted to recover his lost memories, but Lu Han calmed him down with a gentle touch on his arm.

“Yifan, listen to me. Take in several deep breaths, and calm down.  _Please_.” Lu Han pleaded, sounding slightly remorseful –  _but why?_  Kris followed the instructions despite the running queries in his mind. Lu Han was right; he had to calm down, otherwise nothing good would come out of it. As it was, the pain was threatening to split his head in two. Kris curled up into himself and kneaded the sides of his head with the balls of his palm, still trying to fight off the queasiness.

When he was sure he could talk without throwing up, Kris weakly looked up at Lu Han, still feeling extremely disorientated. “Lu Han, what exactly happened?” His lips were dry and cracked, making it difficult for him to speak, but he had to try, had to dispel the uncertainty brewing in his mind.

Again, Lu Han chewed on his lower lip. “I– I drained too much of your blood the other day.”

On normal circumstances, Kris would have accepted the reason without question, because it was Lu Han, and Lu Han was still new in not killing the humans he fed on. But tonight, Kris was sceptical; something was not quite right with them both. Lu Han wasn’t being forthcoming.

And then there was Kris’ sudden sensitivity to light, his affinity to darkness. Now that he was paying more attention to himself, Kris also noticed how he could hear hushed whispers that definitely did not come from his room. The air smelled of fresh blood, intermixed with the dampness of winter. Kris was taken aback when he subconsciously licked his lips in response to the scent. This was  _not_  normal.

“Lu Han, please, tell me what had happened. It is not as simple as you nearly draining my blood completely, is it?” Kris turned to shake Lu Han by the shoulders, turning more frantic when he began noticing his heightened sensations even more. He was seeing, smelling, experiencing so many new things at once – things he knew  _shouldn’t_ be felt by a normal human being.

Lu Han did not help alleviate his anxiety by turning away from Kris’ piercing gaze, voice dropping into a low hush as he said, “I turned you.”

 

\--

 

The days did not turn for the better, even if Lu Han fervently prayed for it to be so. It was ironic, considering how he was the epitome of going against God’s creations. It did not stop him from doing so, however.

Winter grew much colder, much harsher than any he had experienced before, and it actually necessitated him to wear a thick layer of clothes if he did not want to die an early death. The sunlight, even if he was not fond of it, barely showed itself either. All that happened was the falling of sheet after heavy sheet of winter rain, dampening everyone’s spirits further.

Lu Han’s delicate hand hovered over the wooden door which led to Kris’ –  _Yifan’s_  – room, hesitating a little before he sighed and walked away. He could still sense the resentment coming from within, thick and constricting and suffocating even if a month had passed them by.

Yifan wasn’t at all pleased when he found out what Lu Han had done to him. Lu Han felt even more remorseful for his actions because he could see how Yifan was struggling to keep his anger bottled up, because he loved Lu Han too much to actually scream at him. Silence, to Lu Han, cut him up even more than an outward show of emotions. He would rather have Yifan yelling at him, telling him he was wrong for assuming Yifan wanted to be turned, just because he had given the promise of  _forever_.

But there was no turning back. The deed had been done, and there was no way Yifan could return to being human. Lu Han didn’t have to tell him that; Yifan already knew. But it did not stop Yifan from isolating himself from the world, and from Lu Han.

Lu Han now knew how difficult it was, looking at someone’s condition deteriorate so rapidly but being unable to do anything about it because they refused to be helped. Jongin and Baekhyun went through this with Lu Han being the person in question, refusing blood on two different occasions; once because he did not want to accept that he was now a vampire and had to live the rest of his life drinking from humans, and the other because he wanted to return being human.

It’s ironic, Lu Han laughed bitterly as he thought about it, how he wanted to sustain Yifan’s life with the very same substance he had tried to reject himself.

“Yifan,” Lu Han whispered to himself, knowing full well that his lover could hear him through the walls that separated them. “You need to feed, or you’re going to die.  _Please_ , don’t do this to yourself.”

A weak scoff sounded from the direction of Yifan’s room. “Then so be it. I’m a living dead as it is.”

Lu Han’s knees went weak at the statement, his heart torn apart by the weight of the words. He slid to the floor, crumpling his robes beneath him as he pulled his legs close to him, and cried into the fabric to muffle his sobs.

What has he done?

 

\--

 

Kris shakily opened the front door, and immediately moved to shut it when he came face-to-face with none other than Kim Junmyeon. He knew it was a bad decision on his part to step out of his room to answer the door, especially considering how Lu Han didn’t even need the keys to his house.

The smell of blood, so enticing and so delicious, hit him square in the face. He barely had the time to reel around and prevent himself from assailing his good friend, but he was too weak to go against the force that Junmyeon had applied to the door and kept it open.

“Kris, what the hell is going on? Where have you been?” Junmyeon practically growled through the gap, still trying to force his way into Kris’ house. Kris held his ground, digging his heels into the floorboards to anchor himself in place.

It was a difficult feat to accomplish, what with the heady scent of blood making his mind swim. He could feel his fangs trying to force their way out, but Kris continued to resist them. He wasn’t about to succumb to the temptation. He wouldn’t be able forgive himself if he did.

“Go away, Junmyeon! I contracted a severe illness; I don’t want you to get affected.” He lied through gritted teeth, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms when the pain became a little more unbearable. He had been going on too long, too long without any blood, and the craving only seemed to grow stronger.

Junmyeon was equally as stubborn. “Just let me in! Let me take a look at you so that I can help!”

A low snarl escaped Kris’ lips. “There is nothing you can do to help.” He could hear the blood flowing in Junmyeon’s blood vessels, so close, just a little more and he could have a bite–

“Kris,  _please_ –”

And Kris snapped. He threw the door open in a fit of rage, nearly sending Junmyeon falling forward into him from the suddenness of the event, and bared his newfound fangs at Junmyeon. “I told you to leave. Now go before I kill you, Junmyeon.” His heart wrenched at the sight of Junmyeon paling in fear, but he had to stick through this. He had to chase his friend away before he killed him. “ _Leave!_ ”

There was a small part of Kris which felt relieved that Junmyeon took his advice – or threat – and left him alone. Shutting the door behind him, Kris leaned against it weakly and slid down its length, mouth open in a gasp as he tried to breathe, wanting to dispel the dizziness that grappled his being. Pressing the back of his arm against his eyes, Kris allowed the pained tears to fall, mourning the loss of his humanity and impending doom of his sanity.

This could not be allowed to go on any further.

 

\--

 

Lu Han was fully prepared to be met with more silence when he paid Yifan a visit that night, but was caught surprised instead when he found Yifan moving about the house like he did when he was still human. There was still a trace of exhaustion from the dark circles beneath his eyes, and the sluggishness of his movements, but at least he was out of his room. This was a good start, Lu Han thought.

He walked up to Yifan and curled his arms around Yifan’s middle, savouring the proximity that had been sorely missed in the past month. Yifan leaned into his touch just like before, tracing random circles on the skin of Lu Han’s arm.

“How are you feeling today?” Lu Han whispered against Yifan’s shoulder blade, yearning to be even closer to him than this. But he was willing to accept what he could get right now.

“Been better,” Yifan rasped, voice hoarse from the disuse. “But I realised things could not stay as they were.”

Lu Han’s eyes widened in hope. “Are you agreeing to feed now?”

“You would have to teach me how to go about this.” Yifan smiled. Lu Han completely misses how Yifan did not give a direct confirmation of it. He was already turning around with his fingers laced with Yifan’s, pulling him towards the room when Yifan tugged on his arm lightly, causing him to stop in his steps.

“Lu Han,” Yifan began again, the smile still on his lips – but now that he noticed, it had a tinge of sadness to it; it was one that made Lu Han feel uneasy and deathly afraid about what was going to come. “Thank you, and I love you.” He followed up with a whisper.

And then Lu Han felt something sharp piercing through his chest.

 

\--

 

It was not an easy decision to come to, but he made it regardless.

Kris found it surprisingly easy to trick Lu Han into believing that he was finally accepting his fate as a vampire, even if he may feel guilty for it. He knew it wasn’t right to manipulate Lu Han’s feelings and worries for him, that he was indirectly hurting himself by doing so on top of wounding Lu Han’s heart, but this was the only way he could think of to end things.

If Lu Han could turn him into a vampire because of his promise of  _forever_ , then Lu Han wouldn’t mind dying with him too, would he?

He braved himself when Lu Han started pulling him along with a smile on his beautiful features, thumbing the sharp edge of the stake he had behind him. When Lu Han turned around, Kris instantaneously felt sorry that he could not shower him with warm hugs or pepper him with butterfly kisses after today.

He really did love Lu Han, but he could not come to terms with what  _he_  had become. Accepting Lu Han for what he is did not mean that Kris could accept the fact that he was, too, a vampire, who could no longer walk under the warm rays of the sun or mingle with his friends from the police force, could not get close to his family members for fear he would pounce on them and end up killing them.

There were regrets, yes, but Kris thought he wouldn’t have things any other way.

With a brief confession of his true feelings, Kris steeled his heart and drove the stake through Lu Han’s chest, the tears filling his eyes when Lu Han stared at the object in his chest and then at Kris, the disbelief written all over his features. Before Lu Han could even perceive that Kris was doing this as a form of revenge, he pulled the weapon out of Lu Han, and plunged it into himself instead, feeling the last of his energy leave him when the pain dominated his senses.

He slumped onto the floor next to Lu Han, then dragged himself across the floorboard and wrapped his arms around Lu Han, leaving a gentle peck on Lu Han’s now-pale lips.

“Why… are you doing this?” Lu Han gasped, coughing up the blood which had seeped into his lungs. Even when tainted by the crimson liquid, Lu Han looked absolutely beautiful to Kris. Kris brushed his finger against the corner of Lu Han’s lips, wiping away the blood for him.

“If– if I had died alone, would you have continued to live?” Kris smiled weakly. Lu Han shook his head. “Then I made the right decision. This makes it easier for the both of us.”

Lu Han smiled that smile Kris loved best, one that was sincere and warmed up the depths of Kris’ heart. “I’m still sorry for doing what I did to you. I should not have assumed.”

Kris pressed another kiss to his lips, feeling the last of his life ebb away. “Don’t.” He whispered. “We can’t reverse what has been done then, just like how we can’t reverse what I have just done.”

“I love you.” Lu Han said once, then repeated it twice, thrice. “I love you.  _I love you._ ” Kris’ heart thumped in response to the syllables, knowing no greater happiness than now, even as they neared their dying moments.

“Let's do this all over again in the next lifetime of ours–” He wheezed, feeling the last of his breath leave his blood-clogged lungs as he caressed the soft skin of Lu Han's face. “–as humans.”

The last thing he remembered before his vision blacked out was the soft smile on Lu Han’s face, along with the movement of his lips, so distinctively telling him, "Yes, let's."


End file.
